Your Loving Flame
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Songfic. Sequel to 'Fragile' and 'A Girl Like You'. Dylan recieves a visitor three months after FT. Lots of DylanAnthony WAFFiness!


A/N: This is the sequel to 'Fragile' and 'A Girl Like You.' I hate to whine, but I don't think that this is too well written at all, oh well. Just don't be too hard on me- I tried the best I could with this. Heck, I'm not even sure if the song is any good for this subject.  
  
A/N 2: Big thanks to the people who reviewed my other two songfics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie's Angels and the song used is 'Your Loving Flame' by Paul McCartney (who is the greatest male singer in the world, at least in my opinion ;)  
  
Your Loving Flame  
  
How can I hope to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of  
  
He snuck into the house, picking the lock on the door. It had been three long months, and now he was finally going to see Dylan, his Angel. He stalked up the stairs quietly, stopping momentarily when he heard sobbing drifting down to him.  
  
What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
I'll be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one  
To chase my blues away, away  
  
I was crying, sobbing, over Anthony's death again. I hated to cry, but I never was able to stop myself when I thought about Anthony.  
  
I touched the necklace around my neck as I stood up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I went back into the room, and gasped in shock when I saw the man who was standing in the middle of my bedroom.  
  
"Anthony!"  
  
He stood in the middle of the room, staring at Dylan.  
  
The moonlight shone though the bathroom window, creating a halo around her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying-for him.  
  
"You're alive," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
He nodded and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
How can I hope to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is your thinking of  
  
I watched him walk to me and I felt my heart beating like crazy. The last it had done that was on the hotel rooftop just before Anthony had kissed me.  
  
He reached me and grabbed my shoulders softly, pulling me closer.  
  
I stared up into his blue eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck so that I could make sure he was actually there.  
  
We kissed and I had to hold onto him when my knees seemed to give out.  
  
'cos when we kiss, nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity  
Inside your loving flame  
  
She collapsed against his, clutching his shoulders tightly.  
  
When he pulled back from the kiss, he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her forehead softly before he lay her down. Letting her go, he straitened up and then turned to leave, reluctantly.  
  
"Anthony," Dylan said after him. "Please don't leave me!"  
  
What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
I'll be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one  
To chase my blues away, away  
  
He was going to leave me if I didn't say anything. So I called out to him and begged him not to go.  
  
Anthony stopped in the doorway and turned to me slowly.  
  
"Please don't go," I whispered. I got up from the bed and walked to him. I took his hand and kissed his palm. "Stay with me, where you belong," I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt my cheeks burning. I usually hated that kind of mushy stuff.  
  
But I meant every word of what I had said.  
  
So tell me how, how to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of  
  
He was torn, he wanted to stay with Dylan, but wasn't sure if they were moving too quickly. He looked down into her eyes, which were full of want and desire, and the thought left his mind. He cupped her faced in his hands and brought her lips to his. When they pulled apart, he lifted her into his arms again, walking to the bed.  
  
'cos when we kiss, nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity  
Inside your loving flame  
  
We made love that night, and I had never felt so happy in my entire life. No man had ever satisfied me so much.  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I raised my head and said to him, "I love you Anthony."  
  
He put his hand on the back of my head and brought his lips to mine. When we pulled apart he said hoarsely, "I love you Dylan, my Angel."  
  
How can I hope to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of  
  
'cos when we kiss, nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity  
Inside your loving flame  
  
What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
I'll be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one  
To chase my blues away, away  
  
So tell me how, how to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of  
  
'cos when we kiss, nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity  
Inside your loving flame  
  
What am I to do  
If I don't have you  
I'll be feeling blue  
Just sitting here without you  
You could be the one  
To chase my blues away, away  
  
'cos when we kiss, nothing feels the same  
I could spend eternity  
Inside your loving flame  
  
So tell me how, how to reach your love  
Help me to discover  
What it is you're thinking of  
  
How can I hope to reach your love  
Here forever in your loving flame 


End file.
